


All I want to do is just go home ('cause I'm not alone)

by mAadMax



Series: home is where the heart is [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, M/M, Pre-Relationship, steve gets his heart broken again, the boys help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: Steve and Nancy get back together in college but it's just a matter of time before she breaks Steve's heart again. Lucky for him he has two best friends and roomates to help him get through it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy H./Billy Hargrove, Tommy H./Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy H./Steve Harrington
Series: home is where the heart is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570969
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	All I want to do is just go home ('cause I'm not alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giraffewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/gifts).



> This one was sitting on my phone notes for too long so I decided to just drop this here. I have a follow up (with smut) half written already so this might turn into a series, who knows.
> 
> Also this is a gift to the lovely Jess who is always falling down the rabbit hole of headcanons about the boys with me!
> 
> And as you might know already: english is not my first language so mistakes will happen.

Billy wasn’t sure how they all ended up sharing an apartment in Chicago after they graduated high school. To be honest, he didn’t even know how the fuck he ended up being friends with Steve. It was all Tommy’s fault, that he knew. Tommy and Steve had put all their shit behind him a few months before graduation and Billy got caught in the middle. Before he could understand what was going on, Steve had forgiven him for the beating and the three of them started hanging out a lot, Tommy and Billy spending almost of their time staying at Steve’s. 

That’s probably the reason they all decided to share a place when they got into colleges in Chicago. Steve had said his parents were willing to pay for a good place so he decided to ask them and see if they were up to share. Billy was totally down, seeing that he didn’t have enough money to get a place by himself, and Tommy said yes because why not? 

At first Billy thought they would have problems living together. Steve wasn’t an organised person, he was used to live by himself so he ended up leaving wet towels laying around the house, his plates always stayed on the sink for too long and he hated cleaning the bathroom and Tommy always had to practically lock him in there so he would clean it. But after a while Steve learned how to live with another people and stopped being such a dickhead.

It was and good and dandy until somehow Steve ended up getting back together with Nancy freaking Wheeler. Apparently, Jonathan decided to go study in New York and she didn’t want a long distance relationship. After not even a month after the break up, she was back with Steve, leaving Tommy and Billy to place bets on how long it would take her to break his heart again. They cared about their friend, a lot, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t think Steve was being dumb in getting back with her. Sooner or later she would break his heart.

For their surprise it took almost seven whole months for that to happen. Billy was sitting on the couch reading a book when the door slammed open and then closed again. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and saw Steve walking into their place, shoulders slumped down, his brown hair all messed up and he could see that his whole face was red and wet. Billy sighed and dropped his book on the table before getting up. He walked up to Steve, who had now dropped his bag on the floor, and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging the boy.

“Hey, hey. Breath, Steve.” Said boy had now hide his face in the crook of Billy’s neck and Billy could feel the tears wetting his skin and his shirt. “You’re okay. Come on, take a breath or you’ll start hyperventilating.” He moved one of his hands to pet at Steve’s hair in comfort. 

Steve had started to sob loudly and it wasn’t long until Tommy popped his head outside of his bedroom to see what was going on. Billy locked eyes with him above Steve’s head and he could see Tommy finally understand what happened. He heard the freckled boy curse before going back into his bedroom and then walking to them with a fluffy blanket in his hand.

Tommy wrapped the blanket over Steve’s and hugged him too.

“You’ll be okay. You deserve better than her, Stevie. Let it all out. We are here for you.” He whispered, trying to make Steve feel better. The three of them stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Steve’s sobs had died down and they could feel his body got soft.

“Come on, let’s seat on the couch. Tommy will put up a movie for us to watch. You can choose the title. While you guys do that, I’m gonna make some mac’n’cheese. Do you want that?” Billy spoke softly into Steve’s hair and got a nod in response. Tommy unwrapped his arms from the boy and helped Billy move Steve onto the couch. “You and Tommy choose the movie and I’ll be right back with food okay?” 

Steve nodded again, settling himself in the middle of the couch and wrapping the blanket tightly around his body. Tommy walked up to grab the few movies they had lying around and sat next to Steve, showing them off.

“Which one you wanna watch? I have Back to the Future, Friday the 13th, Rambo 2, Clue and Rocky Horror Picture Show.” He listed the movies, knowing full well that Steve would choose the latter. Robin had showed him the movie a few years ago and it turned into one of Steve’s favorite. He was always watching and singing along, driving Billy insane because he hated the movie. Tommy himself didn’t mind much, the songs were cool and it was a weird ass movie to watch while high.

“You know which one.” Steve’s voice broke Tommy’s heart. He sounded so sad and heartbroken. He wanted to get up, go after Nancy and just rip one into her. Instead, he just nodded and left the couch to put the movie, pausing it to wait for Billy. Steve curled into his body when he sat back and he wrapped his arm around his shoulder, playing with Steve’s hair. 

Billy came into the living room with a big bowl full of mac’n’cheese and settled himself on the other side of Steve, putting the bowl into his lap. Tommy pressed play and they sat in silence while eating. 

They were in the middle of the Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch me scene when Steve opened his mouth. “She’s leaving to New York to finish college because she still loves him,” he said very quietly, “she still loves him and yet she spent seven fucking months with me.”

Billy felt his own body tense. He hated Nancy. He always did, since the first time he saw her at Hawkins High. She should be grateful that she was moving because Billy wouldn’t be responsible for what happened to her if they ever crossed paths again.

“She’s a fucking bitch, Steve. You’re better off without her, even if it doesn’t feel like it for now.” Billy turned his body sideways to look at Steve, whose eyes were filed with tears again. Tommy lifted his hand to wipe them off and Steve moved so he could lean into Tommy, who wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. Billy moved too so he could sit even closer to Steve and Tommy. 

“Why does everyone leave me? Why can’t they stay?” Steve’s whole body started convulsing as he let the tears flow free. He looked so small and like a little kid. Tommy hugged him even more. They both knew Steve was talking about his parents too. Steve never got over the fact that his own parents decided to spend more time traveling that with him. 

Billy grabbed Steve’s face in his hands. “Look at me, Steve,” he said trying to get the boy to open his eyes, “come on, look at me.” 

Steve complied and lifted his gaze to stare at Billy’s blue eyes through the tears. “They leave because they’re all assholes. They leave because they’re terrible people. It has nothing to do with you, okay? Nothing. You did nothing wrong.” He talked to Steve, never breaking their eye contact.

“You’re a good person, Stevie. One of the best I know.” Billy heard Tommy whisper into Steve’s hair, trying to comfort him too.

“You see, you’re not alone. Tommy and I? We are here. We will always be here.” He was now caressing Steve’s cheek softly. 

“Please, don’t leave me.” 

“Never. Never. You are stuck with us forever.” He dropped a kiss into Steve’s forehead and grabbed one of his hands, interlacing their fingers. “You can trust me. Tommy and I will never leave you.” 

As Billy said that, Tommy made a move to reach for Steve’s other hand, holding it too. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, waiting for Steve to calm down again. 

“I’m sleepy. Can we take a nap?” Steve asked, tiredness present in his voice. 

“Yeah, you wanna go sleep in a bed or are you good here?” 

“Here. Just want to stay close to you.” 

Billy nodded. “Okay, come here.” 

Both him and Tommy moved around so Steve could lay on the couch, eyes closing as soon as his head hit the cushion. Billy went over his body so he could lay between Steve and the back of the couch, while Tommy settled on the other side and dropped the blanket over the three of them.

They could feel Steve move a little, trying to get close to both of them while staying comfortable. “You’re my best friends. I love you.” They heard Steve say quietly before his breath got heavy and he finally fell asleep. Billy pressed a kiss onto his hair and whispered “we love you too” while closing his eyes too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments are always appreciated! You can talk to me on tumblr too @c0bblenygma!


End file.
